Talk:Zack
Knuckle's Torso I'm dedicating this question towards User:Ryousha: Is Knuckle's Torso similar to Kurokage's? I'm quite confused there as in the show, they are indeed similar, however in the Arms Change toyline, Kurokage's torso has that pattern which is similar to Gaim's instead of Knuckle's. So, which is which? Gokyr586 (talk) 05:14, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :I would argue that Kurokage's suit is re-used for Knuckle with the variation of the head. They're practically the same suit with a different head. Production-wise, the team made at max - three suits for the Kurokage Trooper which was the magic number as the Summer Movie also had Kurokage, Kurokage Shin, and Knuckle. I don't even know how Knuckle's Pre-Arms torso was compared to Sigurd's. They're black, yeah, but so was Kurokage's? I don't know. The toys may make it look similar, but they're not show-accurate at all. Knuckle's toy lacks the little shoulder things that Kurokage/Zangetsu/Gaim has, but in the show it's clearly there indicating it's merely just a Kurokage suit. What also reinforces that statement is that Knuckle doesn't even have a Pre-Arms visor, it's never seen and I doubt they have one/made one. Every time he transforms, it's an angle and it's impossible to see the Pre-Arms visor until the Knuck Met is already in place. Also, the Kamuro toy is a lazily repainted Zangetsu-Shin mold despite the actual suit is more than just the Zangetsu-Shin look, it has Gaim's fish nettings as opposed to Zangetsu's and it's very subtle. Anyways, here's two comparison pictures for Kurokage and Knuckle. They look similar to me. Ryousha (talk) 05:32, September 12, 2014 (UTC) : Zack-PreArms.jpg|Knuckle Pre-Arms Suit Hase-PreArms.jpg|Kurokage Pre-Arms ::Hmm...I was watching a clip of Knuckle's transformation (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vznVra2sVDU), particularly taking note of the little shoulder things. Yes, they're there on the Pre-Arms suit when the Armor Part collapses on Zack, but once the whole armor materializes, those shoulder things just strangely disappear(you can pause at 0:36 for a clear view). They're not popping out of the armor just like Gaim's. Gokyr586 (talk) 05:45, September 12, 2014 (UTC) ::You're right. But does it mean that Knuckle's torso is similar to Sigurd's? Like that's why I removed that line because the show's suit doesn't have a torso similar to Sigurd, it's more like a Kurokage suit without the weird sharp edges. Ryousha (talk) 06:24, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Bear in mind that Zack's belt is a generic driver stolen from Yggdrasil, which means that it would make sense that Kurokage would be the default form - Zack just uses his own lockseed, which he had from the beginning of the series, and thus has a different arms. Zack's fate in Gaiden 2 I re-watched Gaiden Knuckle again. I think for me (as in my view or opinion), Zack is just fainted after his successful fight against Black Baron/Shura. Then I just noticed his small wound on his face before Kaito's spirit shows up to have their dance. For me, Zack isn't dead yet and he's just got healed after his fight wtih Black Baron/Shura. What do you think about Zack's fate in Gaiden 2? I hope Zack will appear in Gaiden 3 sooner. :)) heheheh JB.Regala (talk) 13:02, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :I think he's alive, too. The ending shows he still has a wound and Kaito disappears midway in the dance of the credits. Ryousha (talk) 16:31, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Pls revert this page back to editable to admins, pls revert this back to editable page. only confirmed users can edit though. thanks JB.Regala (talk) 12:04, December 26, 2015 (UTC) *I agree. I DEFINATELY AGREE! Because I hate locked pages that aren't main pages! [{[DATA_EXPUNGED}]] (talk) 15:16, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Please unlock this, admins. WHY IS THIS PAGE STILL LOCKED? WHY? [{[DATA_EXPUNGED}]] (talk) 13:41, July 29, 2016 (UTC) :Calm down. There is no need to yell. We are more likely to act when people calmly and collectively ask us to unlock a page. Admins are supposed to be explaining why it is locked in the lock edit summary like I do, but not all of them do.